Let the Wind Blow
by dorkyeol
Summary: ini semua salah Im Jaebum yang membuat hidup Jinyoung berubah drastis. GOT7 fanfiction. JJ couple / JbxJr. lil'bit MarkJin, MarkBam.


Hari itu benar-benar hari tersial bagi Jinyoung. Ia terus berusaha melupakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

.

.

Itu semua karena Im Jaebum

.

.

.

.

Let the Wind Blow

JB X JR / Bnior / JJ couple

Yaoi. BL

Don't like? Don't read.

No bash

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

dentuman musik yang sangat keras menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Lampu berbagai warna menghiasi tempat yang minim cahaya itu. Puluhan orang menari tanpa batas di _dance floor_ tengah ruangan.

Bau alkohol dan berbagai minuman keras lainnya tercium dari tiap udara yang dihirup. Wanita-wanita 'nakal' juga terlihat menemani pria berhidung belang berdompet tebal yang berkunjung.

Disinilah Jaebum sekarang.

Sebuah Bar tak jauh dari kediamannya. Menenggak minuman berwarna cerah. Menikmati ratusan racun masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melewati mengerang ketika cairan berwarna hijau itu telah berhasil mencapai bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Tertawa bersama teman-temannya dan juga beberapa wanita terlihat duduk di sebelah mereka.

Salah seorang dari wanita itu menyender di dadanya, mengusap pelan kemeja –atau lebih tepatnya tubuh- Jaebum dengan sesekali menggodanya.

"Im Jaebum. Kau yakin tidak mau bermain?" tanya seorang lelaki teman Jaebum. Tolong artikan kata 'bermain' disini dengan makna tidak sebenarnya.

Jaebum mengangkat bahunya dan menggeser tubuhnya dari wanita yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja dengannya.

"entahlah. Aku tidak tertarik." Jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali menenggak minuman di depannya.

"demi apapun. Kau sudah kesekian kalinya datang kesini. Tapi kau sama sekali belum bersenang-senang disini." Teman Jaebum kembali berkata.

Jaebum berdecak sebal dan menaruh gelas _cocktail _yang hanya tersisah separuh lagi ke meja.

"bukan seperti itu caraku bersenang-senang."

Pria –teman JB- itu kemudian menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jaebum dan memberikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"mungkin kau akan membutuhkan ini nanti." Katanya.

Mata tajamnya melihat-lihat sesuatu yang di berikan kepadanya.

Sebuah obat berbentuk tablet yang larut dalam air.

Obat untuk perangsang lebih tepatnya.

Entah untuk apa ia gunakan obat ini. tetapi tetap saja ia simpan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja bar. Mungkin segelas minuman bisa membuat moodnya lebih baik dari saat ini.

Secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang pemuda manis tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dekat bartender. Terlihat seperti ia sedang menunggu sesuatu sambil meminum susu kotaknya dengan tenang.

Jaebum sedikit tertawa kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju meja bar.

"kau mau kemana?" temannya kembali bertanya.

"bersenang-senang.." jawab Jaebum singkat.

.

.

.

.

"buatkan aku satu _pimms" _pinta Jaebum pada sang bartender. "ohiya jangan pakai alkohol. Ganti saja dengan _lemonade._"

Bartender itu mengangguk dan segera membuatkan pesanan yang di pesan.

Sedikit melirik, Jaebum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda manis itu. Pemuda itu masih fokus pada susu kotak yang diminumnya.

Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan –di mata Jaebum- tatapan lurusnya ke arah _dance floor. _Sesekali merubah ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat hal aneh seperti orang berciuman di _dance floor._

Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut saat minum melalui sedotan susu kotaknya. Bibir yang penuh itu. Apakah manis saat ia mengecupnya nanti? Ow Im Jaebum. Berhenti berkhayal.

"hey. Siapa namamu?" tanya Jaebum selembut mungkin. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, pemuda itu menoleh dan sedikit tersentak.

Sedikit menimang-nimang, _apa boleh berbicara dengan orang asing? _Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"namaku Park Jinyoung." Jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. "aku sedang menunggu sepupuku." Ia kembali meminum susu kotaknya.

Jaebum mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menatapnya lagi.

"bukankah anak di bawah umur tidak boleh masuk? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanya Jaebum lagi.

Pemuda itu –atau mari kita sebut Jinyoung mulai sekarang- melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kotak susunya. Memeriksa apakah masih ada minuman kesukaannya yang tersisa.

"aku ini sudah sembilan belas tahun." Kini sedotan susu kotaknya telah berada kembali di mulutnya. Meminum minuman menyehatkan itu hingga tak bersisa.

"me –"

Baru saja akan memulai pertanyaan kembali,

"silahkan _pimms _pesanan anda"

Bartender tersebut telah lebih dulu menyerahkan segelas minuman pada Jaebum.

Dengan sengaja –atau mungkin tidak karena efek alkohol- ia memasukan obat pemberian temannya tadi ke _pimms _yang dipesannya.

"kau mau mencobanya?" Jaebum menyodorkan gelas tersebut ke arah Jinyoung.

Ragu-ragu. Jaebum bisa melihatnya. Jinyoung ragu antara menerima tawarannya atau menolaknya.

"jangan khawatir. Tidak ada alkohol sama sekali di dalamnya." Tambahnya.

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum sekilas. Dengan sedikit keraguan yang tersisa, ia mengambil minuman itu dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"bagaimana?" tanya Jaebum.

Jinyoung kembali menyesap sedikt _pimms _itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Jaebum.

"apa ini? lemon ya?" tanyanya yang dihadiahi anggukan pelan oleh lelaki yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit lalu.

Jaebum hanya mengangguk pelan. "enak tidak?"

"eum. Lumayan.." jawabnya.

Jaebum hanya diam menatap _dance floor _bar tanpa berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Bukan tak ada maksud ia hanya diam seperti itu. Menunggu reaksi mungkin.

Sesekali ia melirik Jinyoung yang masih setia dengan _pimms _nya yang sesekali berjenggit saat merasa asam –tentu karena itu _lemonade- _kemudian mengalihkan lagi padangannya ke arah lain.

Sekali lagi. ia melirik ke arah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung baru saja meletakkan _pimms _nya yang masih tersisa separuh di atas meja bar. Bergerak gelisah dan tak nyaman di bangkunya. Sesekali ia memegang tengkuknya.

'_gotcha!'_ batin Jaebum.

Jinyoung benar-benar terlihat tak nyaman sekarang. Bergerak kesana-kemari tak menentu. Melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Diam sejenak dan kembali bergerak gelisah.

Menyadari ada kesempatan emas yang tak mungkin di lewatkan, Jaebum menggeser bangku bar yang ia duduki ke arah Jinyoung.

"kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu?" tanya Jaebum –pura-pura- khawatir.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaebum. Matanya terlihat sayu. Mukanya memerah entah karena apa.

"a –aku tidak tahu. aku m –merasa ada yang aneh."

_Smirk _licik Jaebum tertutupi saat ia memandang lembut ke arah Jinyoung. Tangan kirinya ia bawa ke arah paha kanan pemuda manis itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

Sontak Jinyoung terkejut dan semakin bergerak tak nyaman. Ia bahkan sempat melenguh pelan saat merasakan tangan Jaebum tak sengaja menyentuh paha dalamnya.

Entah dorongan setan apa, Jinyoung tanpa sadar menubrukkan dirinya di dada Jaebum dan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di leher sang namja.

'cepat sekali reaksinya.' Jaebum kembali membatin.

Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke punggung sempit Jinyoung. Mengusapnya dengan arah memutar.

"ada apa hmm?" ia meniup pelan belakang telinga Jinyoung yang sontak membuat sang pemilik telinga meremas pelan kemeja putih yang dikenakan Jaebum.

"jawab aku. kau kenapa?" Jaebum kemudian beralih mengecupi cuping telinga pemuda manis itu dan menggigitnya kecil.

"nghh~" desahan pertama lolos dari mulut Jinyoung begitu saja karena perlakuan Jaebum.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Jaebum mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke luar bar tanpa persetujuan dari siapapun.

Entah refleks atau apa, Jinyoung malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria berambut hitam tersebut.

.

Belum satu menit mereka berdua meninggalkan bar, seorang namja berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun-an datang ke tempat mereka tadi sambil membawa beberapa buah buku di tangannya.

"Jinyoungie, ini buku yang kau min –lho? Park Jinyoung dimana?"

Seseorang menyadari hilangnya Park Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja _topless _itu kini tak henti-hentinya mengecupi bibir merah muda alami milik namja yang berada di bawahnya.

Beginilah posisinya sekarang. Jinyoung berbaring di ranjang _king size _dengan Jaebum di atasnya. Tak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh mungil Jinyoung.

Tangan Jinyoung terulur dan menekan belakang kepala Jaebum. Memintanya memperdalam kecupan –atau mungkin ciuman- mereka.

Jaebum terus mengecup, menjilat, bahkan menggigit bibir itu untuk meminta akses masuk dari Jinyoung. Tentu saja Jinyoung akan membuka mulutnya.

Tak membuang kesempatan, lidah Jaebum masuk dan menelusuri gua hangat milik Jinypung, dan mengajak tuan rumah bertarung. Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar nyaring di sudut kamar Jaebum.

Jaebum tak tinggal diam begitu saja. tangan nakalnya mulai melucuti satu persatu kancing baju yang di pakai Jinyoung sambil sesekali mengusap perut datarnya.

Setelah semua kancing baju Jinyoung terlepas, ia merobek kaus super tipis yang digunakan Jinyoung. –Jinyoung memakai 2 lapis pakaian-.

Udara dingin yang memenuhi ruangan tak dirasakannya karena pergumulannya dengan pria tampan yang kini beralih mengecupi dan memberi 'tanda' leher serta dadanya.

"anghh" desahan kembali lolos dari bibir mungilnya dan membuat libido Jaebum meningkat drastis. Apalagi saat merasakan lutut Jinyoung tak sengaja menyenggol kebanggaan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana pendek disana.

Masih terus memberikan tanda berwarna kemerahan pada tubuh mulus itu, Jaebum dengan cepat membuka celana panjang yang Jinyoung pakai serta membuka cela pendek yang ia pakai.

Tangan nakalnya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh little Jinyoung yang sudah menegang dan mengurutnya pelan.

"panggil namaku baby~" Jaebum kembali mengecupi leher Jinyoung.

"mmh J-Jaebumhh" Jinyoung menggenggam erat pundak kekar namja di atasnya saat dirasakan tubuh kecilnya berkedut karena perlakuan Jaebum.

Dan desahan –dengan panggilan namanya- itu membuat Jaebum benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia kemudia membuka lebar kedua paha Jinyoung dan mengarahkan miliknya ke arah cincin berkerut itu.

"kau siap?" ia berbisik di telinga Jinyoung dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Jinyoung.

Perlahan. Ia mulai memasukan miliknya ke dalam _manhole _Jinyoung.

"aarghh" Jinyoung merasa seperti ada yang robek di tubuh bagian bawahnya saat benda asing itu mulai menempatkan diri di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia mencengkram, mencakar, bahkan menggigit punggung dan bahu Jaebum karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dan mungkin besok pagi akan terlihat beberapa luka di punggung Jaebum.

Nafas Jinyoung terengah saat merasakan milik Jaebum telah bersarang seluruhnya di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Jaebum diam sebentar. Memberi waktu untuk Jinyoung agar bisa beradaptasi dengan keberadaan miliknya di _manhole _Jinyoung.

"move it, pleasehh"

Lampu hijau dari Jinyoung. Jaebum mulai menggerakan perlahan pinggulnya dan masih tetap membiarkan Jinyoung menggigit bahunya –menahan rasa sakit-

Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari mulut mereka berdua yang tentu saja didominasi okeh desahan Jinyoung.

Dan tiap desahan Jinyoung yang Jaebum dengar merupakan nyanyian terindah yang pernah masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

Oh God. Jaebum berasa di surga sekarang. Dengan malaikat yang menemani malamnya hari ini. perumpamaan yang berlebihan memang.

Jaebum mempercepa temponya disaat merasakan kejantanannya di remas keras oleh _manhole _Jinyoung. Pertanda Jinyoung akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

Dan..

Jinyoung melenguh kencang saat merasakan hangat memasuki tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar. Burung-burung berkicau saling bersahutan. Embun pagi menetes dari tiap-tiap daun. Pagi yang cerah membuat semua orang bahagia.

Kecuali satu orang.

Sudah kurang lebih lima belas menit ia hanya duduk di tempat tidur. melirik tubuhnya yang tak terbalut apa-apa di balik selimut berwarna biru tua yang ia yakini milik seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Oh itu Jinyoung kalau kau mau tahu.

"demi Tuhan. Apa yang telah aku perbuat semalam" ia menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri. Berusaha mengingat seluruh rekaman kejadian tadi malam yang malah membuat wajahnya memerah.

Mulai saat ini, dunia kehilangan Park Jinyoung yang polos.

Mencoba meyakini dirinya bahwa kejadian semalam hanyalah 'kecelakaan' dirinya bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia tak suka tubuhnya lengket seperti ini.

Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada bokongnya bukan merupakan hal yang mudah.

Bunyi gemercik air terdengar dari luar kamar mandi. Uap panas mengepul menandakan bahwa Jinyoung mandi dengan air hangat.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, dirinya telah sampai di dapur rumah asing ini. bukannya ingin makan tanpa izin dari pemilik rumah. Ia hanya terlalu lapar.

Lagipula di meja makan tidak tersedia apa-apa. Jadi ia akan membuat sarapan untuknya dan orang asing pemilik rumah ini.

.

.

Bunyi adonan _pancake _mengenai lelehan mentega panas mengiringi aktivitas masak-memasak Jinyoung. Alunan melodi yang ia senandungkan juga menjadi temannya di pagi ini. mengabaikan rasa pegal dan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Bunyi pisau mengenai talenan saat ia memotong buah juga menjadi musik pelengkap nyanyiannya.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang dengan pakaian lengan buntung serta celana jeans panjang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

Sret

Jinyoung membalikan tubuhnya dengan pisau dalam genggamannya.

"jangan mendekat!" serunya menodongkan pisau ke arah pria itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menurunkan pisau itu.

"kukira siapa. Kau mengagetkanku" Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memotong buah strawberry dan kiwi yang ia dapatkan dari kulkas.

"hehe maaf" Jaebum –orang itu- duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Jinyoung sibuk berkutat dengan _pancake _dan buah-buahan, sedangkan Jaebum sibuk memperhatikan tampak belakang namja bernama Park Jinyoung.

Tak berapa lama, Jinyoung mengambil duduk di sebelah Jaebum dan menaruh dua piring _pancake _buah dengan madu di meja makan.

"maaf aku memakai dapurmu tanpa izin.." Jinyoung mulai menyendok _pancake_ miliknya dan melahapnya. Diikuti juga dengan Jaebum.

"tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. "maafkan aku juga atas kejadian semalam.." sambung Jaebum.

Jinyoung terdiam menatap kosong _pancake _nya. Benarkan pikirannya tadi. pasti dirinya dan Jaebum telah melakukan 'itu'.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaebum memiringkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jinyoung.

"a –ah iya. Tidak apa-apa" ia gelagapan dan kembali memakan _pancake_nya dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan kemudian meneguk segelas air putih dengan cepat.

"maaf aku harus pulang." dengan cepat ia berlari ke luar rumah Jaebum. Meninggalkan Jaebum yang hanya bisa diam membeku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pagi di kampusnya. Dengan membawa beberapa beberapa buah buku berhalaman tebal, ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Beberapa buku rekomendasi dari seniornya, Jung Daehyun telah ia baca untuk menyelesaikan majalah dinding kampusnya.

Dan sekarang ia berniat untuk mengembalikan semua buku ini ke tempat seharusnya buku buku ini berada. Yaitu perpustakaan.

Ia berjalan lurus menelusuri koridor. Sesekali menyapa teman yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Disinilah dia sekarang. Di dalam perpustakaan dengan beberapa lemari dengan ratusan –atau mungkin ribuan- buku-buku. Dari yang Jinyoung mengerti sampai buku berbahasa asing yang ia tak mengerti pun ada disini.

Ia berjalan ke salah satu rak buku yang berada di pojok ruangan. Rak buku di sini jarang tersentuh oleh mahasiswa yang ada disini karena materi yang ada disini terlalu berat. Makanya buku-buku disini terlihat sedikit usang dan berdebu.

Kecualikan untuk Jinyoung. Si polos maniak pembaca buku.

Ia mulai meletakkan satu persatu buku yang dibawanya, menyusunnya dengan rapih dengan bersenandung pelan. Menyanyi juga merupakan salah satu hobinya.

Ia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya sampai menyadari seorang namja berambut coklat menghampiri dirinya.

"hey Jinyoungie.." sapa namja itu. Sontak Jinyoung menoleh ke arahnya.

"oh Mark hyung.." Jinyoung tersenyum lembut. "baru saja aku mau menghampirimu ke kelas setelah mengembalikan buku ini."

Namja yang diketahui bernama Mark itu balas tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jinyoung pelan.

"sini kubantu menaruhnya" Mark mengambil beberapa buku yang di bawa Jinyoung dan menyusunnya di rak. Secara tak sengaja, debu dari buku-buku itu terbang dan mengenai mata Jinyoung.

"aw mataku perih.." Jinyoung menggosok mata kanannya dengan tangannya. Namun tangannya langsung digenggam oleh Mark.

"jangan digosok seperti itu. Itu malah akan membuat matamu merah." Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Mark meniup mata kanan Jinyoung perlahan. Dan itu membuat mereka tampak seperi sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di pojok ruangan.

Tak menyadari ada seorang namja yang menangkap kegiatan mereka. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dengan makian yang ditujukan kepada orang berambut coklat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai saya datang dengan ff butut JJ couple huhu. Hati saya sedang berbunga-bunga karena..

Libur telah tiba~ hore~ hatiku gembira /nyanyi/

Sebenernya ff ini lahir dari pikiran unsafe/? Yeol sama JJ couple yang moment mereka kayaknya mulai jarang ya pasti banyaknya MarkJin huhu. Yeol shipper mereka semua sih wks.

Ohiya ff ini adalah hasil triplet –karena duet sudah terlalu mainstream- antara yeol, bunga (nama samaran), dan temen yeol berinisial S.

Sumpah ya si S ini ngomong doang bukan fujoshi. Eh pas saya minta bantuin bikin ff, dia lancar banget nyusun plotnya

Ngomong –ngomong saya lagi tergila –gila sama cinta segitiga Mark –Bam –Son. /info ga penting/

OKEDEH yeol bakal lanjutin ff ini kalau reviewnya sesuai target /modus jijay/

Last

**Mind to review(s) for next chapter?^^**


End file.
